


Handcuffs

by hannahncakes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahncakes/pseuds/hannahncakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?" River's first encounter with the Doctor and a pair of handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

"Doctor?" River asked quietly as she watched him run around the TARDIS console like a mad man, pushing any buttons he felt like to give their flight a more dramatic feel. River grinned as she watched him- she knew he didn't need all the running and he knew that she knew but she let him keep up the pretence, the drama, because he loved it so much and she loved the childish excitement that crept onto his ancient face.

"Yes, River Song?" He grinned as he skidded to a halt in front of her.

"I have something to ask you." River smiled as she glanced across at the console and the object of her curiosity that hung there.

"Well ask away then Miss Song." He murmured as he walked towards her and put his hands on her waist forcefully, giving her his best flirtatious grin that made her go slightly weak at the knees no matter how often she saw it.

"Why on earth is there a pair of handcuffs on the TARDIS controls?" River laughed as she pointed to where they hung there, hooked onto one of the wires and glinting at her. They were teasing her and she didn't like it. She hated not knowing even though that's all she ever seemed to experience with the Doctor and his constant whisper of "spoilers".

"River," The Doctor asked quickly, his eyes darting backwards and forwards as he removed his hands promptly from her waist. "How early are we?" He'd thought…. But she always looked the same, it was so hard to tell. She'd said… But then she lied. His hearts began to flutter at the thought of how young she might be.

"About six years too late for you to be worrying about that." River laughed as she grabbed his hands and placed them back in their original position and leaned up to kiss him forcefully. She felt him sigh into her kiss as his hands began to roam her body freely. He hated the idea of not being able to touch her, the idea that one day this would no longer be allowed.

"So Doctor- do explain." River grinned as they pulled apart reluctantly. "You, me, handcuffs?" She raised her eyebrows and the Doctor felt a low growl escape his throat as he kissed her again and began pushing her backwards towards the console.

"Can't really explain." He mumbled as he kissed down her neck and felt her throw her head back and shudder in response. "Have to show you really." He laughed lightly and in one fluid motion he grabbed the handcuffs, pushed River to the floor and managed to handcuff her to the railing, her arms above her head as she lay flat on the floor. He straddled her and grinned down at her smugly.

"You only managed that because I wasn't expecting it." River huffed grumpily and he got the impression she would have folded her arms if they hadn't been otherwise occupied. "You'll never do it again."

"That may or may not be true." He smiled, knowing full well that any time he went after her with the handcuffs after that she would have him tied up within seconds. "But right now I've got you exactly where I want you." He grinned at her and licked his lips slightly.

"Oh and what are you planning on doing with me now you've got me here, unable to resist your advances?" She purred, her voice now low and inviting. The Doctor felt himself groan as she shifted underneath him, causing friction in places he wanted to avoid if he had any chance of being able to have coherent thought.

"You are a very, very bad girl River Song." He growled as he pulled her shirt open and revealed her heaving chest. His hands grabbed at her breasts and felt the flimsy silk of her bra slide under his fingers as he rubbed in small circles, making her groan at the contact. He kissed her greedily, hands grabbing at every inch of her soft exposed skin. No matter when or where they were she always made him feel like it was their first time, he was always so desperate to be with her to be as close as he could get. He looked down at her, her beautiful eyes clouded with lust as she gazed back up at him, biting her lip slightly. This was a first for him, her letting him be in control for more than a second. And he wasn't going to let it go.

He let his lips wander down her neck, kissing her lightly and letting his teeth drag over the spots he knew she was sensitive and received an appreciative shudder in response as his hands reached inside her bra, freeing her breasts. He heard her gasp slightly as he pinched down hard on her nipples and she bucked up towards him in response. He smiled, he loved knowing what to do to make her excited- he knew how to please her more than anyone else ever could. Maybe now the early years of fumbling, blushing and learning were worth it. The Doctor replaced his hands with his mouth and they circled her breasts lightly, one after the other. He teased her gently, his mouth never quite getting close enough and never biting quite hard enough.

"Doctor..." She moaned lightly, her head thrown back and her eyes closed to the sensation.

"I'm going to make you beg, River." The Doctor grinned wickedly as he kissed down her stomach while his hands fumbled with the buttons on her trousers momentarily before pulling them off quickly and letting his hands grab at her bum greedily. He wanted her, he could feel that familiar ache that only she could induce but he refused to give into it. He let his hands stroke her thighs gently, causing her to shiver in anticipation. As he pulled himself lower he bit lightly at her hip bone and she gasped in surprise. The Doctor grinned, very pleased with himself. He began to assault her legs with his kisses, working his way up from her knee to the very tops of her thighs and then stopping, leaving her moaning with desire as his hands rubbed across her breasts, feeling her nipples harden under his touch.

"Doctor…" She moaned again, her breath more ragged. "Oh Doctor…."

"Yes River?" He grinned as he sat back on his knees, looking up into her beautiful face.

"I need you." She whined as his hands drew circles across the top of her legs and she felt her hips buck involuntarily.

"You have to beg, River." He smiled as he lent over and caught one of her nipples in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth as she hissed beneath him.

"Oh please, need you please." She gasped as he smiled.

"You only have to ask, River." The Doctor laughed gently as he moved his mouth back to its previous position at the top of her thighs and began to kiss her again, kissing her lightly until he was in a position to be able to dart his tongue inside her, tasting her and feeling the quiver that ran through her at the contact. He groaned, feeling himself harden even more at the taste and feel of her. He slipped his fingers inside her, curving them upwards as his tongue circled her clit gently. He heard her breathing become more and more shallow as she moaned. The noise drove him insane and he increased the speed of his movements to make her moan even louder.

"I want you." River breathed. "I want you inside me." She reached forward automatically to undo his trousers but cursed as she felt the handcuffs pull her back. The Doctor looked up at her and raised his eyebrows cheekily. "Please." She added quickly as her eyes raked over him hungrily. The Doctor nodded and pulled his trousers and boxers off quickly, watching her chest rise and fall frantically.

His hands roamed her body, revelling in her softness as he positioned himself to enter her. He kissed her passionately as he slipped inside her and felt his breath catch at how wonderfully wet and tight she felt around him. No matter how often they did this he never lost the feeling of awe at being inside this wonderful woman. He slipped his hands into her hair as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer, wanting more of him- all of him. She grinded her hips against him and he groaned again. Even now, handcuffed and supposedly powerless she still managed to call all the shots. He began to thrust inside her with more and more urgency, she pushed her hips up to meet his every time as she moaned low in her throat and he could feel that she was getting close. He grabbed her hips, pulling her even closer so he was hitting the spot inside her that made her tighten around him as her orgasm rose within her. The feel of her so close to him and the sound of her moaning his name pushed him over the edge and he fell towards her as they came together, his arms wrapped tightly around her and her legs wrapped tightly around him.

"That was amazing, my love." River said softly as she kissed him, her breathing slowly returning to normal. "But I would rather like to get out of these handcuffs now, if that's all right with you."

"Oh yeah, about that." The Doctor muttered nervously as he untangled their limbs and sat beside her, one hand twirling her hair absentmindedly.

"Doctor?" River asked in a dangerous voice.

"Well you never let me see where you keep the keys." He admitted guiltily.

"So you mean…?" River gasped.

"Not a clue where they are, I'm afraid." He laughed.

"You are joking, right?" River snapped as she tried to sit up but fell backwards onto the floor again.

"Afraid not." The Doctor smiled. "But I could rather get used to you being stuck like this. I think it would have its perks." He grinned and raised his eyebrows cheekily.

"If you don't get me out of this, right now, the next time I see these handcuffs and you you are going to have a far less pleasant time than you've just had and it is going to last a very long time." River growled quickly.

"I'll just go see if the Old Girl knows where they are…" He said quickly as he grabbed his trousers and ran off in search of the key, risking one quick glance back at his semi-naked wife chained to the TARDIS railings as he did. He grinned. That was totally worth whatever she would do to him in response.


End file.
